


deep dish pizza

by shibelozer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Tour, based on the ig story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibelozer/pseuds/shibelozer
Summary: bottomless stomach meet bottomless pizza





	deep dish pizza

**Author's Note:**

> gross :( they're in love

dan’s stomach was bottomless, never quite full. at least it was until he came face to face with an entire deep dish pizza.

leaning back in the bus chair, he patted his bloated stomach then burped. one slice remained on his plate. phil was sitting across from, a smile on his face as he watched dan take in the final slice.

“i can’t do it.” he stifled a burp in his hand. “i’m completely full.”

phil laughed, shaking his head. “the bottomless stomach is defeated by the bottomless pizza.”

dan groaned in agreement. he felt drowsy and his tummy felt stretched just enough. it wasn’t painful but he would definitely need a nap or a belly rub after this.

they filmed an instagram story showing dan’s defeat as he licked his fingers clean of the greasiness. he didn’t get up, instead letting phil clean up his mess while he sleepily petted his full belly, his head lolling to the side.

phil sighed when he returned from throwing the leftovers away, a soft smile on his face as he watched dan slowly blink. “come on, you lazy oaf. at least move to the couch in the back so i can cuddle you.”

dan pouted. “will i get a belly rub?”

phil rolled his eyes. “of course, you dork.”

dan beamed and he got up, heading towards the back of the bus before flopping down on the couch, phil close behind him. once phil was situated dan nuzzled into his neck, needily grabbing his hand and placing it on his tummy.

phil giggled and did as dan requested, his hand moving in soft, slow circles all across dan’s stomach. it made dan sigh in contentment and his eyes flutter close. phil was so good to him.

dan dozed off, full of pizza and gross affection.


End file.
